Tie Between Worlds
by Link of the Minish
Summary: This is not a normal apocalypse, it has monsters from everywhere Carlos - Joel (Last of Us) Wyatt - Link (LoZ Minish Cap) Ellie - Ellie (Last of Us) Rinku - (Bulbasaur)
1. Chapter 1

As my bare feet hit the cold, wet asphalt road, I look behind myself. _Yep, I'm dead. _I gloomily think to myself. Well, before I'm ravaged by these demon zombies, I should explain myself. My name is Wyatt Chandler, I'm, well was, an adventurer like some (No I didn't take an arrow to the knee) with my companion, a talking hat named Ezlo. After a huge adventure, I decided to go to the University of New Vegas and get a job. I got a job at rating video games and was pretty content. Then, well Hell broke loose, literally. Portals started opening up everywhere, bringing in monsters and antagonists from everywhere. After 3 years of this a guild named "The Vault Hunters" appeared and hired the best heroes. Each hero had a task of defeating someone or something they had already defeated before. That's where I come in. I was given the task of banishing Vaati from this realm. Sadly though, I'm not even close to that. I've been trying to pass through what was Boston, when I encountered these mindless freaks. Anyways, back to the task at hand: _escaping the zombies_. As I turned a corner (a bad choice) I was faced with a dead end. I looked around in panic to find a way to escape or even something to defend myself with I looked at the way I came. _Goddesses protect me_. I prayed. As the beasts drew nearer I readied my fists. As the closest one leaped at the air at me, I swung.

*Bang*

_Did I kill it? Wait, that's a bullet hole. A gun shot it?_ I thought in amazement. I quickly look at the others to see them all fall down. That's when I saw him. For a moment I thought I was saved, I was horribly mistaken. He stared at me for a second then directed his attention to my left leg.

*Bang*

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" I scream in pain and terror. He stalks closer to me, as if I'm a threat. I close my eyes in pain, when I open them, feeling less brown eyes stare into mine. "Who, are you?" He mutters. Instantly terrified at the 3 simple words, I decide honesty is the best choice if I wanted to survive. "W-W-Wyatt Chandler." I stutter.

"What in God's name are you doing here?"

"I-I was looking for someone…"

"Who?"

"A sorcerer named Vaati"

"You're one of those Vault Hunter scumbags aren't you?"

_Scumbags? _I thought, _We've saved so many, why would we be scumbags? _

"Well, are you?" He repeats.

"Yes but…."

Before I can say more he hits me with the gun's grip to knock me unconscious. When I awoke I realized I was being carried. I try to move, but realizing I don't have near enough energy to, I decide to go with him. As I look at the ruined buildings in the city, I realize _I _haven't been in Hell, _he_ has. The gray cement, looking like it's crawling up buildings, seems so depressing. _How does he keep his sanity? _I wonder. After what seems like an hour of traveling, we stride into an alley. "Here we are." He says. He sets me down on a box and walks up to one of the alley walls. His hand finds a small crack in the stone, as he does that he whispers, "Ellie, it's me. I have a guest." _Ellie? No this can't be… He left this city… _"C-Carlos?" I ask. As the words leave my lips, he freezes. _He was a Vault Hunter like me, except his job was to clear this city of the zombies. Why is he still here though? He was sent here 5 years ago._ I ponder. Before I can ask more, the wall in front of Carlos opens up. "Welcome Carlos," A female voice emits from the darkness, "As well as your guest," As she walks out, I recognize her as Ellie. With her filthy red shirt, and her still childish face, I look from her to Carlos, his all but burnt green shirt, and his serious complexion that's always on his face; I realize that they have a bigger share of Hell than I do. They lead me inside to what seems like an apartment. _They must have tough lives_ I think as I stare at the furniture. The couch it flipped, the floorboards are uprooted and scattered throughout the place, a dining table is torn in half, and the kitchen is a bloody mess. "Have a seat," Ellie says. Trying not to anger them, I obey and sit down on what seemed to be a recliner. "You two must be famished, let me get you something to eat," Ellie adds. She strides into the kitchen as Carlos sits down across from me. "Hey, Carlos, why do you hate the Vault Hunters?" I ask. He sighs and answers "You know, I used to be a Vault Hunter like you, and then they abandoned me. They sent me here to rid this once beautiful city of the zombies. After a year or so I asked for back-up. After 2 years I asked for someone to rescue us. After these 5 years, they haven't answered either." When he finished his story, he dropped his head and had his arms support it. 5 minutes that seemed to last forever, Ellie came to where we were and handed us our shares of freshly cooked bread and some water. Discouraged by the story I had heard, I ate in silence as Ellie and Carlos discuss what do to with themselves, and with me. When we had all finished, Carlos turned his head to face me. "Wyatt," He asked, "Do you know a way out of here?" Startled by the new question, I answered best I could. "I had to scale a wall to drop into here, but I think I might know a rat tunnel where we can leave."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As I said that Carlos' face lit up. I guess finding out there is hope after being stuck in a Hell for years does that to you. I waited for a little bit before we left the shelter for Ellie and Carlos to pack their belongings. Ellie brought along things like: pictures of friends and family, mementos of her life before everything, and stuff along that line. Carlos, on the other hand, packed a multitude of guns, tools, and I think a pair of handcuffs. As we took the hidden way through the alleyway, I led them to the exit I spoke of earlier.

After an hour of traversing the ruined city, I finally found the place I was looking for. "What is this?" I heard Carlos ask, "I thought you were leading us to an exit."

"This, my good man, is our exit." I replied.

"It's nothing but a ruined apartment complex."

"That's not all it is."

Carlos finding out he was only wasting time, decided to just go with it. The once beautiful building was, to my despair, ruined as all of the other structures. The once colorful tiles were all worn and destroyed; the old magnificent wallpaper was torn and all but burnt. Thankfully, the place hadn't destroyed the basement. The basement had been an extra storage room that the residents in the rooms above. Lost among the clutter of what were valuable items, I spotted a certain container. Fixed in a rotten crate, was _my _crate, from years ago. "Why are we stopping here?" I heard Ellie question me. "I just need to get something." I replied. Deep in the box was a sack. When I had finished my quest to defeat Vaati a few years ago, I swore I would never open it again. Sadly, this is no time for promises. As I undid the string lock in the top, I took out my sword and shield. I stared at them for a moment, and threw them aside. Underneath that was something else, a bow with a quiver full of arrows, I threw them aside. Below those weapons was a staff, I picked it up and tossed it aside. Carlos looked at me with a puzzled look on his face, and I could read his thoughts, "_Why is he doing this? These all are premium weapons, why?" _ He realized I was looking at him, he opened his mouth to say something, but I cut him off, "You'll see." I raised my hand towards the weapons, and started to chant. First rose the staff, "You have awakened my magic, for this I thank you." I chanted. Next the bow, "You have given me a chance to defend myself with range and have sharpened my aim, for this I am in your debt." Finally the sword and shield, "You two, you both have protected me and trained me. For this, I can only repay you. Sadly I can't repay my debt, or thank you enough. I have called upon for one last favor, empower me. Make me strong so I can fulfill my tasks ahead of me." I pleaded to the weapons. Now, to Ellie and Carlos I seemed insane, but this al made perfect sense to me. I heard four whispers after I asked the task, all of them agreeing to my challenge of sorts. The weapons began to spin around me, turning into red light. After reaching max speed, they began to be absorbed into me. Feeling the new power within, I looked at my hands. I could _feel _the energy surging within me, as if I could do anything. "W-Wyatt, what's happening to you? Your eyes have turned _two _colors!" Ellie asked with panic and fear in her quavering voice. "Power my dear; this is what I was born to have." I answered, "Now, let's get out of here!"


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry if this chapter seems out of shape

Chapter 3

(Ellie's Point of View)

_I don't know if I trust this "Wyatt" guy yet. He just got new powers and is leading us down a dark hole in the wall close to where he vaporized his weapons. _I thought. After he got his powers he pulled a secret lever and a hole opened. Carlos seemed to be on his nerves as well. Thank God it isn't just me. Speaking of Carlos, he has been pretty quiet, usually he's in control. Wait, is that light? IT IS! Freedom? Please? Wyatt confirmed my hopes by saying, "Welcome, to the outside world again!" I wanted to scream I was so happy! Maybe I'll get to see giraffes again!

(Back to Wyatt's POV)

Finally! The exit! I have been leading these folks down my secret tunnel for about one and half hours. The small hole in which the light seeped through was weak, which I expanded with Carlos' help. As we all climbed out, Ellie seemed to be thrilled by the sight of freedom. The landscape we emerged on was surrounded by a jungle and a plain. "Umm, Carlos?" I said with panic, "Look." I pointed to the plain as I said that. Out on the plains were massive human like figures, all ranging in size; some as tall as 5 meters and others as tall as 15. Terrified to go there I said, "How's the jungle?" Carlos seeing it as well, said "Yeah, that sounds good."

As we tried to stay out of the beasts' sights, we crept our way to the jungle. As soon as we entered the dense brush of the plants and trees, I turned to Carlos and said, "What in the Devil are those?" Carlos shrugged and replied, "I have as little of an idea as you." With my answer, but not fully satisfied, we started to traverse the thick mess of plants.

An hour or so in, I heard something. _*rustle* *rustle* "What is that?" _ I thought in panic. No longer than when my thought finished itself; Ellie went down with a gasp. As I turned to look at her, Carlos went down behind me. I turned to my left to see yellow eyes staring into mine, then nothing. A few hours I awoke to find that Ellie, Carlos, and I were trapped; coiled with vines to make sure we couldn't move. I saw the eyes again, but this time, I saw the body as well. A green body of a mix between a frog and a dog with darker green spots on its already green body, completing the weird figure was a bright green bush on top. "What and who are you?" I asked out of curiosity. It seemed to ignore me and keep staring at Carlos, Ellie, and I. About five minutes later it moved. It sort of crept over to Carlos where the beast started to scavenge Carlos for his weapons. After taking the multitude of guns, it finally said something, "What brings you all to the jungle?" That seemed to stump Carlos and Ellie, they can leave now. I showed them the way out, _why _are they still following me. "I'm on a mission, I don't know about them." I said as I pointed to Carlos and Ellie. "Very well, you may go. As for the others, until they state their purpose, I will keep them," Said the monster. "You still haven't answered my question yet; who are you?" I asked as I stretched my newly free body. "I am Rinku, a bulbsaur. There aren't many of us left, so I stay in the jungle where I'm safe." Rinku replied. "Not without Carlos and Ellie." I stood up as I stated this. "Then why are they here? My purpose is to protect myself, the only way I can do that is if I eliminate any threats to myself!" Rinku spat at me as he crouched so he was in a fighting stance of sorts. "We're here to protect him," Carlos said. Stunned at what Carlos said, I looked at him in confusion. His brown eyes met mine and he winked. Rinku seemed to get that he was lying and he said, "Well, all's fine then! I'll just…" When he finished his sentence he shot to vines out to grab me. Thank god for the training I had when I was young, otherwise I couldn't have been able to dodge it. Angered by the fact that I could dodge it, Rinku decided to tackle me. As he charged at me, I ran at him to, only to jump him though. Surprised by this Rinku tried to slow down, but skidded into a tree. With this distance now, I untied Carlos and Ellie. The vines that bind their wrists were very slick so they slid and untied with ease. I didn't think about how much distance Rinku could gain while I was untying the others though. By the time I looked back, it was too late. *BAM* Rinku hit me straight in the side with a tackle. I could hear Ellie scream if I was alright, but this only angered me. I stood up, ignoring the crippling pain in my side, and stared into Rinku's eyes. _"Big mistake," _I thought, _"Time to test this power!"_ I put my hands together to make them form a ball as I felt the power I had recently got. I summoned all of it to my hands, and then forced it out. As I did this, a red glowing orb of energy formed between my palms. To be perfectly honest, I didn't know this was possible. Taking your weapons' energy? I thought it was insane until my grandfather taught me. Yes, he's a blacksmith _and _a wizard. Now, back to the attack I've formed. Rinku's eyes went so wide that I thought they'd pop out. At last, I released the orb.


End file.
